Dan
Dan is a major antagonist in the SFU. He is an original character by Rh390110478. Appearance Dan is a human-disguised robot that has brown hair, green eyes, a grey shirt, and green pants. After his defeat at the hands of Paula Fox, all of his remaining flesh and hair got burnt off, thus exposing his entire endoskeleton. Overview Spoilers Dan debuted in "The Election!" where he was one of the people who said that Crash should no longer be prime minister. After I.M Meen won the election, he was able to work for him. He made Pensacola worse along with the villains. Later, when he confronted the others at the Industrial District, he was revealed to be a robot when his face got smashed by Sunny. Later on, he fights Paula Fox inside a weapons factory. Eventually, Paula defeated him and Dan fell into the lava to his death. However, in one of the epilogues, he is revealed to have survived, but lost all of his skin as a result. Later, he hid in the sewers, waiting for his next chance to strike. In "Vandal Buster: Part II", he was found by Rover 2.0 and Chucky after they chased a crocodile into a sewer after Chucky accidentally threw his knife and the said crocodile stole it. They recruited him (Dan) in help to take over the city. Soon, he, Chucky and Rover 2.0 Kidnapped Dr. Morpheus and took him to the Clock Tower. When RH tried to rescue Morpheus, Dan engaged battle with him to slow him down from reaching Rover 2.0. Dan however, was defeated and thrown off the tower, landing on a car and arrested by the police. However, in the Xen Invasion, the police were distracted by the aliens, causing Dan to escape by cutting his own cuffs off. In an epilogue, he returned to the sewers only to find two robots named Dave and Glow waiting for him. In "Attack of the Crazed Robots!", Dan was recruited by Dave and Glow for their robot invasion on Pensacola. Soon, Dave told Dan that he can uphold his army upon his death. Shortly after Dave and Glow (?) were killed, Dan upheld their army and used them to destroy the city. However, in the final battle Dan got his hand stuck in a circuit box and was presumably killed when the whole entire ship exploded. In an epilogue, it was later revealed that Dan had survived the massive inferno, but was heavily damaged. To worsen things up, Dr. Fusion accidentally ran him over with his car. Dr. Fusion took Dan away to possibly remake him after he was brutally damaged. He is set to make roles in future stories. Relationships Coming soon Trivia * In "Vandal Buster: Part II" Chapter 7, a mysterious figure appears in Frida's house and places a blueprint on her bed before leaving. The figure is rumored to be Dan, and very likely, might be true. However, since the scene was not solved in the story, it leaves a question rather than a answer. Category:SFU Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Fanon Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters